Team Eleven
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Akita Sekai has just gotten her first Genin team to train, consisting of her nephew, Kurai, Ryo Uchiha, twin sister to Sasuke, and Mikazuki Hyuga, twin to Hinata. Just what kind of path will this new team carve? OC-centric, pairings include: Akita/Kakashi, Ryo/Gaara, Mika/Sasuke, Kurai/(To be decided).
1. Unexpected Teammates

"Excuse me?"

Akita Sekai snapped her head around to look at the Hokage, lavender eyes narrowing. She was a small thing, her height only reaching two inches over five feet. Her long fire red hair was tied up into a ponytail near the top of her head, though strands fell on either side of her face, and side swept bangs kissed her brows. A black mask hugged her face, concealing her nose and mouth. About her neck was a hooded scarf, carefully wrapped around to its full extent so no fabric hung out.

"You heard me correctly," the old man said. "I want you to train a team of three. It's about time you became a proper Sensei."

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an ancient looking man. The creases on his face were deep, but strangely symmetrical. He wore elaborate white and red robes which stretched up and around his wide rimmed hat. His eyes were beady and dark, but sharp, like they saw everything. There was a mole beside his left nostril, and liver spots dotted his skin.

Akita stared at the Hokage. Could he really be serious?

"Stop looking so surprised." The Hokage's voice was half laughing. "You've been a Jonin for over two years now. Your skills are valuable. It would be ideal for our Genin to learn from someone who came from the Village Hidden in the Mist. And this year seemed the perfect time to do it, after all. I doubt any of the others will have the patience for him."

Akita blinked. It took her a moment to place who the Hokage was speaking of.

"Kurai..." she murmured. "Has he been experiencing problems?"

"Your nephew fails to understand the concept of respect," the Hokage said. "With you as his Sensei, perhaps he will listen."

Akita looked out the window. Down below, the recently graduated kids from the academy were running around in glee. They were hugging one another, joking and laughing. It was easy to spot Kurai's out of them with his shock of flame red hair. She saw him saunter his way over to one of the girls and lean toward her, saying something. The girl had long blond hair done up in a long ponytail. She whirled on him and punched him hard across the face. Kurai stumbled back, but Akita could see the laugh on his lips.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd learn after the tenth punch," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"He certainly believes he's quite the charmer," the Hokage said.

Akita turned back to him. "You honor me with this responsibility, Lord Hokage," she said, bowing her torso, hands pressed together.

Her posture and words were calm and respectful, though she had to admit, even for her it was tricky keeping her composure. Two years she'd been a Jonin, and two years she'd been waiting to be trusted with a team. She assumed that Hiruzen waited until now so that the village truly trusted her. After all, it had only been six years since she officially became a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The people had to feel comfortable with her teaching their children.

But now it had finally happened. She was a proper Senei. And she never thought she would get Kurai as part of her team. Part of her believed the Hokage would have thought of it as a conflict of interest. But it seemed she might be the only one to teach him.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," the Hokage said with a soft smile. "You'll need to report back here in about an hour for your team assignment. I'm not certain who they plan to place with Kurai. But whichever team he falls to, you will be in charge of."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Akita bowed again before turning and heading out the door.

She closed the door behind her, headed down the hall. She couldn't keep the small grin from her face as she went, though the mask she bore concealed it. Akita had never liked the Jonin vested outfit. She instead wore a lavender sleeveless tunic. Belts crisscrossed her torso and hips. Black leather gloves went over sections of fabric that went up to her biceps. She wore black leggings, her kunai pouch was strapped to her left thigh, and her Shinobi headband on the right, and bore black open toed shoes.

"Someone seems pleased."

Akita paused. She had just been turning the corner to go down the hall on her right, but a figure was approaching from the left.

It was another Shinobi, an amused glint in the one eye that was visible. He had a fray of silver hair that leaned out toward the left. His headband was pulled down over his left eye, and he too had a black mask that hid his lower face. He wore the green, pocket laden vest of a Jonin, and the rest of his outfit was black leathers. One hand was bare while the other had a fingerless glove on it.

"Kakashi," Akita greeted him. "What gives you the impression I'm pleased?"

Kakashi chuckled as he came to a halt in front of her. "You get this little spring in your step whenever you accomplish something. So tell me, what did you achieve, Aki?"

Kakashi and her nephew, Kurai were the only ones who called her by nicknames. Kakashi with Aki, and Kurai with Aunt Kita. Akita had made certain anyone else who attempted to get on such a familiar level with her regretted it.

"The Hokage just gave me some good news is all," she said, turning to continue walking, but Kakashi gripped her shoulder and turned her to face him. He stared at her, waiting with his brow raised expectantly.

Akita glanced at the ground for a moment. "I've been assigned a Genin team."

"Oh!" Kakashi's eye closed, a sign that Akita knew meant he was smiling. She supposed she could read him as well as he could read her. "That's great news then! You've been waiting for so long!"

Akita saw a slightly searching gleam in his eye. A few years ago, he would have had another comment to go along with that. Any time that Akita had received good news and shared it with him, like the time she'd been accepted into the Hidden Leaf Village as a Shinobi, or when Kurai was accepted into the Academy, he'd say: "You don't seem all that excited about it."

But he hadn't said that to her for some years now. She supposed he knew how she was at this point- perhaps he didn't understand it- but at least he was aware Akita wasn't the type to jump for joy. Or even smile much.

"So," Kakashi went on. "Have you thought on how you're going to test them?"

Akita had, but she wasn't sure about discussing the details with him. She knew that Kakashi was notorious for his test. Not a single Genin team had passed it. A lot of Shinobi thought he was too severe. But Akita knew that Kakashi wouldn't put his Genin through something that was completely impossible. He just hadn't found a team worth training yet. She found herself wondering if she should come up with something just as challenging, but in truth she had no idea what Kakashi's test involved.

"I think I've narrowed it down to two options," she said. "We'll see how they fair."

Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure they will have their work cut out for them with you as their Sensei."

 _Interesting thing for him to say_ , Akita thought.

"I think the graduates won't be assigned into teams for another hour or so," Kakashi said. He gestured with his head. "Let's go for a walk."

Akita nodded and fell into step at his side. He was the only one she would agree to such leisurely activities with. Several of the other Shinobi had attempted to get to know her. Engage with her. Akita allowed them to talk. She would respond politely. But it wasn't part of her to just... mingle.

"So, I take it that you being assigned as a Sensei and Kurai graduating in the same year isn't a coincidence?" he asked.

Akita shook her head. "Apparently he has expressed some issues regarding respect. Lord Hokage believes I'm the only one he'll properly listen to."

"Hm." Kakashi placed a hand on his masked chin. "That might have been a mistake putting him under your training then. He needs to learn to respect all his fellow Shinobi, not just you."

Akita glanced at him. "He'll learn," was all she said.

Kakashi looked at her, an amused glint in his eye. "You're really set on him being assigned to you, huh? Well, I suppose the Hokage might be right. For what it's worth, I think you'll be a great Senei, Aki."

Akita glanced away from him. To be honest, she was nervous. She was from the Village Hidden in the Mist. She didn't share the blood of those here. But she was determined to show she belonged. That this was her home now. And above all, that she wasn't the same scared teenager that Kakashi had saved six years ago.

* * *

Ryo Uchiha felt like she was going to explode, she was so happy. She bounded toward the classroom at her brother's side, a spring in every step.

"Will you calm down?" Sasuke sighed.

She glanced over at him with a beaming smile. She and Sasuke both bore the same black hair and dark eyes. But while Sasuke wore a blue, high collared shirt with the insignia of their clan on the back and tan shorts, Ryo preferred a more elaborate outfit. She had on a hooded jacket, black with red and white trimmings, which stretched down to her thighs. She had on a matching skirt that equaled its length, and fishnets that stretched down to her knees. Her open toed shoes were red too, as well as her fingerless gloves.

Ryo shoved her brother playfully.

"Come on, even you have to admit you're excited!" she said. "We're Genin now! We're real Shinobi!"

"Why be excited about obvious outcomes?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Sour sport," Ryo told him as they entered the classroom.

All the other graduates were gathering here, taking seats at the three chaired desks around the room. Ryo was looking for an open spot when there was a squeal.

"Hiiii Sasuke!"

Ryo had to resist the urge to groan. Her brother had gotten quite popular during their time at the academy. And Ryo hated his fan girls. She glared around as the girls closed in around them the moment they entered the room.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino said.

Ino was a taller girl with long blond hair done up in a pony tail. A section of her bangs hung out over her eye and she wore her headband around her neck like Ryo. Her blue eyes drank in Sasuke hungrily.

"Are you excited about your first assignment?" she asked.

"The answer is no, I already tried asking," Ryo said, waving her off.

"Tch."

Ryo looked around and blinked. The scoff had come from Mikazuki Hyuga, or Mika as everyone is class had called her. Her pale, milky eyes were narrowed toward Sasuke. Her hair was cut short, sticking up a bit in the back and sweep over her face to the left. It was the most interesting thing about her. She had dyed it several different colors, red at the roots, then yellow, then green, then blue, then black at the tips. The style was layered, and the shades seemed to mold into one another.

Mika's clothes were almost as wild as her hair. She wore a blue hooded top with sleeves that reached halfway down her upper arms, opened slightly in the front to reveal a yellow shirt beneath. She wore a red thigh length cloth skirt, under which were white leggings, her kunai pouch tied about her right leg. She had elbow length purple gloves, and her opened toes shoes were blue like her top. Her headband was tied around her waist like a belt.

Ryo had never seen another of the Hyuga Clan dress so brightly.

Mika was one of the few girls immune to Sasuke. In fact, Ryo was certain the girl hated him. Oddly enough, Ryo preferred the girl that hated her brother over the ones that fawned over him.

"Let's go sit down," Ryo urged Sasuke.

He nodded, not even bothering to answer Ino's question before they went and found a table to sit at. It left the girl looking crushed, and Ryo couldn't be more pleased.

Sasuke sat next to the window so the only one who could sit beside him was Ryo. She leaned back in her chair, kicking her feet up on the desk.

"I wonder what our first mission will be!" she said eagerly. "I'm ready to take one anything!"

"I'm ready for you to stop talking," Sasuke muttered.

Ryo shoved his shoulder with her foot.

"Hey Ryo."

Ryo blinked and looked around when a blond boy sat on her other side, smiling.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, shocked.

She'd thought he'd failed his exams. But there he was, beaming and wearing a headband on his forehead.

Naruto Uzimaki was an interesting one. He'd always been the black sheep of the class. No one really spoke to him much, and when they did it was usually berating or yelling at him for some screw up. He had spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and strange uniform lines along his cheeks that almost resembled whiskers. He wore an orange outfit with a high folded over collar on his jacket, and blue open toed shoes.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked smugly. "I passed to Genin yesterday!"

"Well I suppose miracles do happen!" Ryo let out a laugh.

Naruto shot her a glare. "Hey-!" he began but Ryo shoved him with her foot like she had to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, moron, it's called teasing. Lighten up," she said.

Naruto still looked a little irritated, but he relaxed. "You could have just said congratulations."

"Nah, not as funny as making you all riled up." Ryo beamed.

Sasuke let out a small scoff of irritation. Naruto leaned forward, glaring at him.

"What, something to say?" he snapped.

"Nothing at all," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto looked like he was about to yell, but someone appeared behind him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned and his blue eyes went wide. "Sakura! Hi!"

Sakura was another of Sasuke's admirers. She had long cherry-blossom pink hair, and wore a red tunic-esc dress with white lining and markings. Sakura tended to have three personalities, Ryo had noticed. There was loving, doting, drooling Sakura when she was around Sasuke. Braniac, "I know everything" Sakura that placed her grades at the top of the class. Then finally, angry, wrathful Sakura, who screamed insults and orders at those who annoyed her. The last one was usually reserved for Ino and Naruto.

"Move your ass!" Sakura ordered, her third self flaring to life. "I want to sit near Sasuke, so get lost!"

Naruto looked crushed. Ryo felt bad for the guy. It was obvious how much he liked Sakura, but she couldn't even give him the time of day.

"Naruto was here first," Ryo said, leaning forward on her elbows to glare at Sakura. "And _I'm_ sitting next to my brother."

She saw the rage ignite Sakura's eyes, which only made Ryo smirk at her. Sakura didn't dare say anything to her, since she was her beloved's sister. It would risk making Sasuke mad.

"Ugh," Sakura grumbled then sat at the table across the aisle from Naruto, folding her arms.

Ryo chuckled and Naruto glanced over at her, looking somehow both grateful and irritated at once.

"You didn't have to do that, Ryo," he said.

"Sure I did, I don't want to sit by her while she drools over my brother," Ryo said before glancing over at Sasuke.

He appeared to have not even noticed the exchange. He was glaring at the chalk board, hands folded before him, lips pressed to his knuckles. Ryo was glad that Sasuke didn't encourage all the girls to fall all over him, but he also couldn't be bothered to tell them to back off. Ryo supposed that's why she was here.

Naruto was suddenly up on the desk. Ryo let out a startled yelp and picked her feet out of the way as Naruto positioned himself in front of Sasuke, glaring at him with his nose a mere inch from his.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, locking eyes with him.

"What makes you so special, huh?" Naruto snapped. "If you ask me, you're just a jerk! Why does Sakura like you so much?"

"Get out of my face," Sasuke snarled.

"Are you guys planning on kissing, or what?" Ryo asked with a laugh, attempting to break the tension.

That was when the boy sitting down in front of Sasuke let out a laugh at a joke his friend told. He leaned back, placing a hand on his head, and bumped right into Naruto's backside.

Ryo gaped as Naruto fell forward, and locked lips with Sasuke.

Their eyes were wide with shock and horror. Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him, spitting in disgust.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Gah!" Naruto spluttered, wiping his tongue with the back of his gloved hand. "Gross! I think I'm going to throw up!"

Ryo could not keep the laughter down. She held her stomach and leaned back in her chair, her whole body shaking with hysterics.

"I didn't mean it!" she gasped. "But it actually happened- how precious was that timing?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked at her.

"NARUTO!" Sakura roared, rising from her desk in a fury.

"Eep!" Naruto turned to her from where he sat on the table in front of Ryo. "I'm sorry, Sakura, it was an accident!"

"Just sit down, lover boy," Ryo said, grabbing Naruto by the back of his jacket and yanking him into his chair.

A laugh came up and Ryo saw that the boy on the other side of Sakura was practically crying. He finally calmed and looked to Naruto.

"Really, Naruto, kissing the boy my crush likes to make her jealous wouldn't be my first attempt to win her heart!" he said.

This was Kurai Sekai. His flame red hair sat like a disorganized layering of feathers atop his head, and his eyes were as green as summer leaves. Ryo would admit that Kurai was probably one of the most handsome boys in class. He wore his headband peculiarly, the silver plate on the side of his head instead of the front, tied at an angle so most of it was hidden under his hair. He had a sleeveless lavender vest with a black fur lined hood. There was no shirt beneath, showing off a surprisingly toned chest and abs. His arms were bare down to his fingerless black gloves. He wore baggy, pocket laden black pants, his kunai pouch on his left leg. And there was a katana sheathed at his right hip. His open toed shoes were lavender like his hooded vest.

Ryo never got along with Kurai. He infuriated her more times than not. He was way too cocky and arrogant for his own good. He'd come to the Hidden Leaf Village six years ago with his aunt, Akita Sekai. At first, he'd been shy and distant, but about two years ago, he suddenly bloomed. He became so outgoing it was almost invasive and tried to charm every girl around him. When he'd tried it on Ryo, she'd been holding back her fist for the punch but Sasuke had beat her to it.

"Talk to my sister like that again, and you'll have a lot more than just that black eye," he had snarled.

"Shut up, Kurai!" Naruto barked at the redhead. "No one asked you!"

Kurai just laughed again.

"If you're all done goofing off," a voice called from the front of the room, "we're ready to begin your assignments."

Ryo looked forward to see Iruka, their teacher from the academy looking at them with stern eyes. He had deeply tanned skin and dark hair tied back in a wild pony tail, and a thin scar went across the bridge of his nose. The room quieted as everyone settled.

"Alright," Iruka said. "Now, you're all Genin now. But if you think that means you're done learning, you're going to be sorely disappointed. From this point on, all of you will be fitted into teams of three, and assigned to a Jonin as a Sensei that will oversee your missions and train you to better your skills as a Shinobi."

Ryo raised her brows. Teams of three? She didn't expect that.

"Great," Sasuke muttered beside her. "Just people to get in my way."

Ryo elbowed him playfully. "Come on, Sasuke, it could be fun! We might get assigned to the same team!"

"I suppose that would be bearable," Sasuke said.

"Now, the teams are the following," Iruka said.

He listed off the teams one by one. Ryo waited patiently for her name, or one of her friend's names to be called.

"Team Seven," Iruka said. "Naruto Uzimaki."

Naruto perked up beside her.

"Sakura."

Sakura let out an audible groan as Naruto let out a cheer.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Now it was Naruto's turn to groan and Sakura's to cheer.

"Great," Sasuke grumbled.

Ryo glanced from Naruto and Sakura then to her brother. "Well, aside from getting stuck with one of your fan girls, I think you and Naruto will make a decent team."

"Hey, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet. "What's an upstanding Shinobi like me getting stuck with a loser like that guy for?!" He pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke's brow twitched and Ryo rubbed her brow.

"Naruto, you graduated at the bottom of the class. Sakura and Sasuke were near the top. We had to even these teams out." Iruka said flatly.

Naruto sank back into his chair, looking devastated.

Iruka named off the next three teams before Ryo's name was called.

"Ryo Uchiha."

Ryo looked up. She must be part of the last team. She'd been zoning off a little when Iruka had called out the first few. She wasn't certain which people in here were still team-less.

"Mikazuki Hyuga," Iruka said. "And Kurai Sekai. You three will make up Team Eleven."

Ryo blinked a few times. Mika? The rainbow haired girl who hardly spoke a word to her? And Kurai? One the last people that she'd ever want to even be in the same room with?!

She planted her head on the desk in despair.

"You got it easy, Sasuke!" she complained.

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh stop whining. There will probably be plenty of times when we have to work with Shinobi we don't like. Might as well get used to it. However..."

Ryo looked over to see Sasuke was leaning forward to glare at Kurai.

"I'm going to have a word with him before we go to meet our Senseis."

Ryo sat up. "Sasuke, don't," she said with a sigh. "Honestly, how will I be taken serious as a Shinobi if you're fighting all my battles for me? If he tries anything, I can punch him just as hard as you can."

Sasuke met her eyes for a moment. She saw the wary look in them. Sasuke had always been very protective over her. They were twins, and the last of their Clan. His reasoning was valid enough. But Ryo had meant what she said.

"I want each of you to go to your assigned rooms to wait for your Sensei," Iruka said, stepping forward and handing a piece of paper to the first of every team he called out. Ryo took her paper and frowned at it. "You will show them respect and listen to what they say. Dismissed."

Ryo got to her feet and glanced at Sasuke.

"Well good luck with your new boyfriend," she said.

Sasuke glared daggers at her and she turned and hopped onto the desk and around Naruto before he could retaliate. She pushed Naruto toward him and took off out of the room, laughing.

* * *

"I know, I wish we were assigned to the same team too. But you heard what Iruka Sensei said. They have to even the teams out. Having two Hyuga's on the same one would be way too over powered."

Mika smiled at her younger twin sister in the hall. Hinata was always so shy and timid. It was easy to see why she wanted Mika to stay with her. Hinata had been assigned to an interesting pair of boys. Shino was quiet and unsettling to even be around while Kiba was loud and wild, his little dog always on his shoulder. But Mika had confidence Hinata would be fine with them. If there was one thing Mika prided herself on, it was her judge of character. Shino would be polite, and Kiba would look after a shy adorable girl like Hinata.

Meanwhile Mika was stuck with the class "charmer" and that jackass Sasuke's rambunctious sister.

Hinata met Mika's eyes. She had short hair, like Mika, but hers was a dark, near black gray-puprle. Her eyes were white and pupil-less as all those of the Hyuga Clan's were. She wore a baggy hooded jacket, and her headband hung around her neck.

"I'm just a little nervous," Hinata admitted. "What if my Sensei is really strict?"

"Then you'll show them just how tough you can be!" Mika said, clapping a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Hinata gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She'd always been nervous. Fighting wasn't something she particularly excelled at, not like Mika. Hinata was to the books, more learned in the ways of what each Jutsu was called and the proper hand signs on how to use them. Carrying them out in combat? That was a different story. Though they'd both been trained since they could walk, Hinata never could grasp the concept. Or she simply didn't want to. Though in a family like the Hyuga Clan, it wasn't an option.

"Hey, rainbow girl!"

Mika turned to see Ryo Uchiha had stepped out of the classroom. She beamed at Mika and beckoned.

"C'mon let's go meet our Sensei!"

Mika wasn't sure how she felt about being called "rainbow girl" but decided it would be best not to waste time. She looked back to her twin.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she said with a smile.

Hinata smiled back and nodded.

Mika turned and went to Ryo. The Uchiha beamed at her, hands on her hips.

"We should make a killer combo, you and me!" she said cheerfully. "The Hyuga's Byakugan with the Uchiha Sharingan! No one could stop us!"

"You can use Sharingan?" Mika asked, raising a brow.

"Well, not yet," Ryo admitted. "But just give me a little time with this new training and I know I'll get it down!"

Mika had to admit, she didn't mind Ryo. She was bubbly and hyper and happy all the time. It was someone Mika could easily get along with. But she was also sister to Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Ugh, Sasuke..._

Every girl in the school liked him- no- drooled over him- worshiped him! And he was a total douche bag! He was rude, arrogant, inconsiderate, and all around a jackass. How the girls could like him, Mika would never understand. She was glad that her sister, Hinata seemed immune to him. She didn't know what she'd do if Hinata started tripping over herself every time she saw Sasuke.

Mika wanted to be friends with Ryo. But how could she when she hated her brother?

"Well, well, well, ladies."

An arm fell around Mika's shoulders, and she saw the same person drape their other arm around Ryo, pulling her close. Kurai Sekai's flame red hair was glaring when Mika turned to face him.

"Now that we're in a team together, I just want you sweeties to know that I'll take care of everything. No need to fight and get hurt, you just let Kurai here take care of you."

WAM!

In the same motion, Mika and Ryo slammed their fists into Kurai's face, sending him sailing backward. Kurai landed on the ground hard, gripping his face and groaning.

"Ah, come on!" he moaned. "That was hardly fair!"

"So where's this classroom we're supposed to meet our Sensei in?" Mika asked Ryo, completely ignoring Kurai as he struggled to his feet.

Ryo looked at her paper, "Room 13. Second floor! Let's go!" She beamed and led the way at a brisk pace toward the stairs.

Mika fell in after her, and Kurai called out, "Wait up!" before following.

They waited in the room, Ryo sitting on the teacher's desk cross-legged, Mika leaning against one of the student desks with her arms folded, and Kurai sitting on the windowsill with one leg dangling outside.

"I wonder which Jonin we'll get!" Ryo said cheerfully, leaning back on the heels of her hands and staring starry-eyed at the ceiling. "Someone really tough and strict? Maybe someone who's great at strategy! Or maybe even someone super renowned!"

Kurai looked over at them. "I hope it's Kakashi."

Mika raised a brow toward the redhead. "You know Kakashi?"

"Who doesn't know the Copy Ninja?" Kurai said with a big grin. "And sure I know Kakashi. He and my aunt are good friends."

"Wasn't it Kakashi who brought you and your aunt to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Ryo asked, looking at him upside down as she switched to leaning on her elbows.

"Yeah." Kurai's smile couldn't have gotten bigger. "He's a great Shinobi. Probably the best there is!"

Mika noted how different Kurai seemed talking about Kakashi. It was like all his "charmer" pretenses fell away, leaving behind a star-struck boy. She realized she didn't mind this side to the redhead.

"Well Kakashi or not," Ryo said. "I can't wait to meet our Sensei, whoever they are!"

"Good to hear."

The new voice caused Kurai to wail in shock and fall into the classroom with a thud. Mika looked over to see why. A woman was looking in from the window he'd been seated at, her head hanging upside down into view. She flipped over gracefully and slid into the classroom, careful to avoid stepping on Kurai as she did so.

The first thing Mika noticed was the flame red hair kept up in a pony tail. It was the exact same color as Kurai's.

"You're Akita Sekai," Mika said before she knew what she was doing. "Kurai's aunt."

Akita looked over at her. Most of her face was hidden by a black cloth mask. It was unnerving somewhat. Her lavender eyes were calm, almost cold.

"Yes," was her only response.

"Oh wow!" Ryo rolled over and off the teacher's desk and grinned at Akita. "That means you're from the Village Hidden in the Mist! I bet you know all sorts of cool Jutsu!"

"I suppose one could say that," Akita said, looking at each of them as Kurai got to his feet.

"Sheesh, Aunt Kita, you didn't have to scare the crap out of me," he said, rubbing the shoulder he'd crashed on.

"You should be more alert." Akita said, her cold stare locking onto him for a moment before she looked to Mika and Ryo. "I already know my nephew, Kurai. Can you two tell me your names?"

Mika stood up a little straighter. Jonin were powerful Shinobi, and demanded respect. She'd been taught that her whole life.

"Mikazuki Hyuga, Sensei," she said with a bow of her head. "But most just call me Mika."

"Very well, Mika." Akita nodded and looked to Ryo expectantly

Ryo smiled widely. "Ryo Uchiha. Sadly my name is already too short to get a nickname out of. Can you imagine people calling me Ri?"

"Not a bad idea, actually," Kurai said with a wink.

"Don't you dare!" Ryo pointed threateningly toward him.

"I see my nephew has already attempted his charm and wit out on you girls," Akita said with a small sigh. "I suppose I should count myself lucky you both seem immune. Why didn't Iruka put you in a team with two girls?" She looked at Kurai with her eyes narrowed

Kurai beamed up at his aunt. "Because he knows how to help a guy out."

Akita let out a tight breath through her nostrils before stepping into the center of the room. "I want to assure you girls that though Kurai is my nephew, he will be receiving no special treatment from me. From here on, I am your Sensei, and you three are my students, each just as valuable as the other. I plan on training you three to be as effective as a team as you are on your own. We'll come up with strategies and tactics that flatter your strengths. And most of all, we will work towards making all of you stronger and more efficient Shinobi."

Akita looked at each of them one at a time. Mika almost felt like she was going to be turned to ice on the spot.

"However," her new Sensei said. "Before we can do any of that, the three of you must pass a test."

"Huh?" Ryo blinked. "But we did just pass a test! A lot of them! It's called graduating from the academy!"

"You have," Akita said. "But those tests were to show you were capable of Jutsu, knew the hand signs, and understood the concepts of Chakra. It did not test you on how to implement them in actual combat and missions. Tomorrow, the three of you will meet me on the east side of the village at the crack of dawn."

"Dawn?!" Kurai cried. "Come on, Aunt Kita, that's way too early!"

"Yeah, that seems a little extreme," Ryo muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Very well," Mika said.

All eyes went to her. She felt a cocky grin come to her lips.

"Don't the two of you want to prove yourselves as Shinobi? This is our chance," she said.

Akita set her gaze on her. "Eager. That's good. But careful it does not give way to arrogance."

"Alright," Ryo sighed, then looked up at Akita. "So what is this test going to be about?"

Akita looked down at her. "It wouldn't be a test if I gave you details. As a Shinobi you must be prepared for anything."

Kurai groaned.

"I have confidence in you all," Akita said, voice still calm and even. "Remember, tomorrow, as soon as the sun begins to rise, east edge of the village. If you're late..." She began to walk out of the room and glanced back at the last moment. "You fail."

* * *

Kurai was blurry eyed and yawning as he made his way toward the east edge of the village. The sky was beginning to lighten with dawn's approach. The crisp scent of dew hung around him, and a light breeze toyed with his fiery red hair.

He knew being a Shinobi wasn't going to be all fun and games, but he hadn't counted on this early of starts so soon. Kurai was not built for mornings. He adored sleep, and this was seriously cutting into his shut-eye time.

When Kurai had first registered that his Aunt Akita was going to be his Sensei, he knew it was in trouble. Akita had helped train him for the past years, even before they came to the Hidden Leaf Village. And every single training session had been hell. A phrase from his good friend Shikamaru popped into his head.

"Man, what a drag," he said out loud before chuckling a little at himself.

Kurai tapped the hilt of his katana as he walked. It was the only piece of his parents he had left. Akita told him his father, her brother, called the sword Shinoyami. It meant death by darkness. Kurai thought that was a little over the top, but he refused to call it anything else. It's hilt and blade were both black as night, and the bindings on it were red in color, like his hair. It was shorter than a standard katana by about two inches. Kurai had long since perfected wielding it with Akita's assistance.

Finally, he reached the edge of the village. Along here was the tree line of the forest that hugged around the village, their trunks dark and looming in the near darkness. There was only one other figure here.

"Hey, Mika," Kurai greeted through a yawn.

The Hyuga girl was cross armed and leaning against a tree. Her rainbow hair gleamed lightly in the coming light of dawn. Her milky eyes met his and narrowed suspiciously. Kurai suppressed a chuckle. His first attempt at charming these ladies hadn't gone so well. He was thinking that he was going to need a more subtle approach. Otherwise, he was going to get clocked across the face again.

"So, you ready for whatever crazy scheme my Aunt has come up with?" he asked, going to the tree beside her and leaning back against it.

"I'm ready for anything," Mika said evenly, setting her eyes up on the paling sky.

"Hm," Kurai yawned once more and glanced toward the village. "I wonder where Aunt Kita is. And Ryo."

"Ryo seems the type to be a late riser," Mika said. "As far as Akita Sensei goes, I'm sure you would know more than I."

There was a slight bitterness in her tone for the last part. Kurai glanced over at her. "You sound like you have a something to say."

Mika flashed him a irritated look. "I just think that your aunt being our Sensei might lead to some conflict of interest."

Kurai couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head at her and slid to sit at the base of the tree. "Oh if you think Aunt Kita is going to go easy on me, then you've never seen the two of us interact. Aunt Kita has never given me special treatment. I mean sure, she looks out for me, but she pushes me more in training than Iruka Sensei ever did. If anything, I'll be the underdog in this team."

Mika didn't look convinced. Kurai rolled his eyes.

"Come on, she said so herself that I wouldn't be getting any special treatment."

"Talk is cheap," Mika said.

"That it is."

Both of them startled when Akita fell from the trees overhead and landed between them. She glanced between them, gaze calculating.

"Good morning Mika. Kurai," she said.

"Good morning Akita Sensei," Mika bowed her head then blinked. "Were you up there the whole time?"

"I have," Akita replied.

Mika looked bewildered. "I didn't see you."

"Don't look so distraught," Akita said, glancing away from her and down the path they'd come from, looking for Ryo perhaps. "You didn't use your Byakugan."

"I suppose not..." Mika muttered.

"WAAAAIIT!"

Kurai blinked in surprise as he turned to see Ryo running toward them. She had her jacket only half on and her long black hair was a mess.

"You're all here then," Akita said as Ryo came to a halt beside them, panting, hands on her knees. "You should plan your mornings with more care, Ryo."

"I'm sorry," Ryo gasped. "My alarm clock didn't go off. I think I forgot to set it or something, I don't know. Sasuke woke me. It won't happen again Akita Sensei!"

Akita stared at her for a moment. Ryo looked like she was going to burst. Kurai had been on the end of that glare of Akita's before. It was not pleasant.

"I suppose in this case it's a moot point," Akita finally said. "It isn't sunup yet."

Just as she spoke, the first glare of the sun's rays pierced through the trees. Akita looked over her shoulder at the glare with a smile.

"Now it's sunup," she said, then reached into a small pouch at her hip.

From it, the Jonin produced three short ribbons of fabric. One was red, one was blue, and one was yellow.

"Here is your test," Akita said.

She handed the red ribbon to Ryo, the blue ribbon to Mika, and finally the yellow ribbon to Kurai. He took it with a frown.

"What are these for?" he asked.

Akita produced a second set of the ribbons. She tied the red one to her forearm, the blue one to her ankle, and the yellow one around her ponytail.

"Listen carefully," Akita said, pulling the yellow ribbon tight. "I'm only going to explain the rules once. I want you each to tie that ribbon to yourself, I don't care where. Your goal is to get the matching piece from me."

"Sounds simple enough," Mika said, tying the blue cloth to her forearm.

"I'm not finished," Akita replied bluntly. "The only way that you can pass is if all three of you pass. You have until midnight tonight to get your ribbon. If even a single one of you does not have your piece, you all lose."

"What?" Ryo cried. "But that's not fair! What if we're better than the others?"

Mika shot the girl a glare and Kurai scoffed.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that," he said. "I'm far from dead weight, and Mika there is from the Hyuga Clan."

"Whatever, you don't know anything about her Clan, you thought she was blind the first time you met!" Ryo snapped.

Kurai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What can I say? The weird pupil-less milky eyes seem like they can't see!"

Mika was glaring daggers at the both of them now.

"The reason for this exercise is not just to test your skills as a Shinobi," Akita said. "It's to test your skills as a team. You three will be working together until you ascend to Chunin. And that can be anywhere from one year to ten. So I suggest you start by learning to get along with one another."

Her voice was calm as it always was, but Kurai could sense the ice in it. The three of them all bowed their heads slightly and refocused their attention on her.

"Now then." Akita folded her arms. "A few last rules. If you so much as touch a ribbon that is not of your color, you get a penalty point, and the ribbon is automatically reset. If you accumulate up to five penalty points, you lose. If I take your ribbon, you gain a penalty point, and you must reattain it from me, as well as the other ribbon matching your color, in order to pass."

Kurai thought his head was going to start spinning. In all honesty, he shouldn't be surprised. Akita had been brutal when it came to training tactics ever since the incident six years back. But this was extensive. Only five penalty points and they were screwed? Damn.

"We will break at noon for an hour for lunch," Akita went on, turning her gaze to the trees. "I brought packed meals for each of you. But other than that, you will be using everything you can in order to obtain your ribbon from me. There are no rules other than the ones I laid down for you. Our arena shall be the forest you see behind me. I'm going in, and you will allow me ten seconds before pursuing. And be warned..." She shote a glare back at them. "I will know if you cheat."

Kurai knew all too well. Akita was one of the best Shinobi in the village. One thing she excelled at was remaining hidden out of sight. Though with Mika's Byakugan, they might stand a chance.

"I'm ready," the Hyuga Clan girl said, pushing her rainbow colored bangs from her blank eyes.

"Yeah!" Ryo said excitedly, fixing her hair up in a ponytail with her red ribbon.

Kurai fastened his around his left wrist, pulling the knot with his teeth, then offered his aunt a smile. "Whenever you're ready, Aunt Kita."

Akita looked between each of them one last time. Kurai could have sworn her mask twitched a little, suggesting a smile. Those were rare for her. Then she darted up into the trees and out of sight. Kurai didn't even hear her retreat.

The three of them stood there, waiting.

"Should we come up with some kind of plan?" Ryo suggested.

"I'd suggest we stick together," Kurai said with a small, nervous laugh.

"My Byakugan should be able to find her," Mika said. "Kurai? You're familiar with her techniques, I assume?"

Kurai glanced over at her. He did not miss the contempt in her voice. "I'll tell you this much," he said. "If Aunt Kita wants to stay hidden, she'll stay hidden."

Mika looked into the trees. A cocky smirk came to her lips. "Well, she's obviously not tried to hide from a Hyuga Clan member before."

Mika raised her hands to the sides of her face and flared her fingers out to the sides of her eyes.

"Byakugan!" she cried.

A thin outline appeared in her eyes where her pupil would normally be, and the veins around her eyes bulged out.

"Stay on my tail," she instructed.

It had easily been ten seconds. With sharp nods at one another, they leapt into the forest.


	2. Akita's Test

_**IMPORTANT: Chapter One was re-written as of 04/17/2017. Akita's personality has taken a pretty hefty change, so I suggest rereading it before reading this chapter if you started this story before that date. I realized her and Ryo were too alike, so I switched it up a bit. In any case- enjoy the new chapter!**_

*.*.*

Akita flew through the trees. Ordinarily, she would use her Hidden Mist Jutsu to keep out of sight from her new students. But the Mikazuki girl was of the Hyuga Clan. Her eyes wouldn't be so easily tricked. She would have to get them separated before she could truly test them. There was only one course of action she could take for now. She'd long since learned how to perfectly distribute her Chakra throughout her Water Clones. It would be easy enough to make certain Mikazuki wasn't able to tell which one was truly her.

She'd use the clones first, separate them, and then work from there.

The Hokage really put her in a tricky situation putting her with a Hyuga Clan member when Akita's main skill was staying hidden. It seemed she was going to be getting her own training.

Akita paused on a branch. Ten seconds had passed. The Genin were on their way. She let out along, even breath through her nostrils. A challenge would be nice. She brought her hands together, and prepared for the onslaught.

*.*.*

Ryo's heart hammered in her chest, threatening to leap up into her throat. She stayed close to Mika and Kurai as they launched through the trees, branch after branch.

This was it! If she passed this, she'd officially be a Genin. Of course, she thought she'd qualified for that when she passed her exams, but hey, this was way more exciting.

Mika led the way. She was easy to keep track of with her wild hair. She came to a sudden halt in one of the trees. Ryo barely managed to stop in time, yelping as her arms windmilled to keep balance. Kurai was surprisingly more graceful. He perked a brow at Mika.

"Problem?" he asked.

"She's using clones," Mika muttered. Her pale eyes were narrowed with irritation. "And it seems she's pretty good at making her Chakra even out between them."

"That's Aunt Kita for you," Kurai said with a chuckle. "But it's alright, ladies. I know all her tells."

"Tells?" Ryo echoed.

Kurai nodded. "Little things she tends to do before she does them. Remember, Aunt Kita helped train me." He unsheathed the short katana from the back of his hips, twirling it expertly. "One quick tip, she'll feint attack twice in a row a lot, thinking that you'll be expecting her to do it again. And she'll furrow her brow a little before she lunges."

"Anything else?" Ryo asked warily. She couldn't hear anything approaching, but she saw Mika tensing.

"Not that I have time to get into. I suppose a sound piece of advise would be: Don't screw up." Kurai grinned toothily at them.

"So helpful," Mika muttered sarcastically.

And then they were upon them.

There was no way to tell which of the Akitas rushing forward was the real thing. All of them had the ribbons, all of them bore the same clothing, and all of them seemed just a deadly as Ryo would expect a Jonin to be.

She wailed as two descended upon the branch she'd been perched on. Deftly, Ryo managed to dodge the first punch, but the second one's kick sent her sailing to the ground. She flipped just in time to land on her feet, but the two Akitas landed on either side of her. One swiped a leg to trip her while the other reached for the red ribbon in her hair.

Ryo moved.

She'd trained non stop for years. Both at the Academy and with her twin. She wasn't about to lose this.

She jumped the leg while pushing herself to the left. She was determined not to let the water clones flank her. Landing in a crouch, Ryo reached into her kunai pouch and lashed out two at her attackers. They pierced through both of them, reducing them to puddles of water.

Nervously, Ryo still reached back to make sure her ribbon was there and felt relief at the silky touch of it. She then turned her attention back up into the trees where her teammates were.

Mika was on the defense. Even as Ryo watched, she parried a blow from one of the Akitas and punched it hard in the chest, reducing it to water. She then dodged another and flung a kunai into its shoulder. It too dissolved.

Kurai too was holding his own, slicing his sword into two of them at once, causing them to rain down in liquid from the branches. But even as they fell them, there were still more coming.

"We're never going to get anywhere like this," Ryo breathed as another landed at her side and lunged for her ribbon.

She dodged and launched herself at a tree, scrambling up its trunk by the lower branches. The objective was to get the ribbons. But if they were just stuck here trying to fend off all these clones... and seriously how many were there?

"She can't keep this up!" Mika said as she downed another water clone. "Even a Jonin runs out of Chakra."

"Yeah, she might run out," Kurai said, leaping at one of the images of his aunt, trying to snatch the yellow ribbon from her ponytail. "But not until like, tomorrow or the day after!"

The Akita he launched at dissolved into fluid when he landed a kick into her back.

"They aren't that tough, honestly," Ryo said as she punched another away. Her arms and legs were decently soaked at this point."

"That's because of how many there are," Mika said. "She has to distribute the Chakra evenly between all of them, otherwise I'd be able to see the real her."

"Is the real one even among these ones, you think?" Ryo asked. "She might be hiding deeper in the forest!"

They'd beaten back the closer clones, so Mika had a moment to look around. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"There is one hiding back- it isn't moving at all!"

With that she launched into the trees to the north. Ryo yelped.

"Wait up!"

However, when she and Kurai attempted to go after her, more clones dropped in from the branches higher above them, cutting off their path.

"Easy," Kurai said, jumping forward and lashing out his blade. He fell two of them, but it seemed like two more took their place from below.

It was as if all the clones suddenly stopped focusing on Mika, and were only concerned with Ryo and Kurai. And as Mika got further and further away from them, a mist descended down upon the forest.

"Ah shitsticks," Ryo breathed.

*.*.*

Mika smirked wickedly as she got closer and closer to the lone figure deeper in the forest. Akita Sekai might be a renowned Shinobi, but she couldn't fool the Byakugan. Not with keep tricks like this. Sure, distributing her Chakra so evenly was a good move, but to slip up and hang back while her clones did all the work...

Sloppy.

Mika had managed to get past the clones and she jumped along the branches with even strides. She'd get her blue ribbon, and then hopefully Ryo and Kurai wouldn't need to much hand-holding to get their own.

Then the mist came.

At first, Mika was annoyed. Did Akita seriously think that this would work? On her? She honestly felt insulted.

But then she slipped.

Mika let out a shriek as she fell down to the forest floor. She flipped and landed on her feet, but her heart was still in her throat. She shook herself and made to start running again, but her footing didn't keep- she slipped again and fell to one knee.

"Damn," she breathed.

Akita's mist wasn't to hide her. She had coated the entire forest in a thin layer of moisture- enough to make any wooden or grassy surface as slick as ice. Mika would not be able to move as fast as she would like.

"Kurai, tell me that you're used-" she began, but when she looked back, she saw that Kurai and Ryo were not with her.

They were all the way back where she'd just been- still fighting with the clones. Not a single one had pursued her. She could see 360 degrees around herself while her Byakugan was activated, but somehow, she's been so caught up in reaching who she was certain was the real Akita that she hadn't focused on the fact that she'd left Ryo and Kurai.

"Your first lesson."

Mika flinched and whirled to see Akita land before her. At least, it looked like Akita. It had her voice. But it looked the same as her other clones, Chakra and all.

"Never leave your team behind," Akita said.

How had Mika not seen her coming? Her back had been turned, and she knew that the Akita she was trying to reach was close- did Akita know where the Byakugan's blind spot was?

"You have an amazing gift given to you by your bloodline," Akita continued as she steadily approached. "But even with the ability to see just about everything, you're still somehow so narrow sighted. You see a goal, and you rush for it."

"Goals are meant to be achieved, aren't they?" Mika demanded.

"Would you have so easily left your sister behind?" Akita asked. Her pace was even and smooth. The slick surface of the grass had no effect on her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mika snapped.

"You don't like those you've been placed on a team with," Akita said. Mika hated the way she stared at her. Like she was a mere child. Like she was nothing. "But you'll have to learn teamwork if you're going to become a Shinobi."

"I'm already a Shinobi!" Mika shouted and darted forward.

She could see all the Chakra pathways, and she'd been training with the Gentle Fist since she could walk. She would disable all Akita's Chakra, leaving her to take her ribbon and letting it be simple enough for Ryo and Kurai to get theirs as well. Real Akita or not- she wouldn't be as strong as she could be with all those water clones.

But Akita merely stared at her as Mika slammed her kick into her side. Stared- just before she burst into water.

A water clone.

And then something slammed into the back of her neck.

*.*.*

Kurai was out of breath and his body was peppered with bruises, but he was still standing which was more than he could say for Ryo.

The Uchiha girl was picking herself off the grass for the fourth time as a trio of clones approached them.

"I didn't know mist Jutsu could do this crap!" she spat.

Kurai chuckled. He was more than familiar with this trick. He'd grown up in wetlands, and was long since used to keeping his balance on slick surfaces. Ryo, however, was not.

"We still have our ribbons, so that's one thing," he said.

True enough. Aunt Kita's clones had tried to get to their ribbons each time they lunged, but Kurai's was still on his wrist, and Ryo's in her hair.

"How the hell are we going to find Mika?" Ryo whined. "She was our eyes. Literally!"

"Her running off like that wasn't the smartest move," Kurai muttered. "Aunt Kita knows that her Hidden Mist Jutsu won't work on Byakugan, that's why she broke out the clones first."

"And why there's mist descending now?" Ryo asked, her voice small.

All around them, mist was beginning to thicken. Kurai let out a long breath. Of course. Akita separated Mika from them, so now they were blind to her attacks. But if Akita was using her Hidden Mist Jutsu, that had to mean she'd lessened the amount of water clones that she had out. She wouldn't have enough Chakra otherwise.

"Stay close to me, sweetheart," Kurai said to Ryo with a wink. "I've trained in these conditions. Just use your ears."

"Call me sweetheart one more time and we will have a serious problem," Ryo growled.

"Alright, I'll just stick with Ri."

"Ugh."

The clones had backed off as the mist grew in density around them. But now that it was almost absolute, Kurai could hear the small footsteps approaching them through the grass. He felt a grin touch his lips. Akita should have realized it would be tricky to fight him- she had trained him herself in not relying on sight to fight.

There was a whistle to his right. Kurai swiftly ducked just in time to avoid a kick to the head. He swiped out with his blade and felt satisfaction when the sword connected with his attackers side. It looked just like his Aunt, but it burst into water the moment he struck it. Another clone.

Ryo stumbled into him and cursed. "Sorry, can't see-" she began.

Kurai reached over and grabbed her around the waist, yanking her out of the way just before another form of Akita was attempting to snatch her ribbon from her hair.

"Hey!" Ryo cried.

Kurai smirked at her. "Sorry, can't resist helping a damsel in distress," he said.

"I swear, I will kick you so hard in the-!" she began.

Kurai cut her off as he gripped her arm and pulled her out of the way of another attack. He swiped his blade out and caused yet another clone to burst into water. He grinned at Ryo.

"You were saying?"

Ryo shook her head. "This isn't working- I have an idea."

"Should I be worried?" Kurai asked.

"Just stay clear, if you get burned, not my fault!"

The Uchiha girl held up her hands before her, swiftly making signs with practiced ease. Kurai had to note, Ryo might seem scattered and an all around spaz, but when it came to NinJutsu, she knew exactly what she was doing. Perhaps being one of the only two survivors of her clan made her determined to succeed.

A great orb of flame blossomed from her fingertips. Kurai's eyes widened at the sheer size of it. She was trying to burn off the mist. He dove to the side, heat beginning to swelter against his skin. The fire seemed to be doing the trick- the mist was parting around them, revealing three forms of Akita facing them, eyes cold and unflinching.

"Suck on this!" Ryo cried, flinging the fire ball forward.

For its size, the speed of it was surprising. It rocketed forward and crashed into the center of the three Akitas. Kurai held up an arm before his face as the light and heat of the flame erupted. When it finally calmed he looked up to see there was nothing left but three puddles of water and some small spurts of flame in the grass.

"Clever," Kurai said. "But it won't keep her down for long. We need to find Mika."

"Here..."

Kurai blinked and turned to see none other than Mika stumbling toward them. She was clutching her head, and her eyes were no longer enhanced- her Byakugan wasn't activated.

"Mika!" Ryo cried. "What happened, are you okay?"

Mika shook her head. Her eyes stayed downcast, her jaw was clenched. Kurai had never seen her look so... upset. It wasn't just rage and embarrassment. She looked crushed.

"I didn't expect Akita Sensei to know about the Byakugan's blind spot," she said, voice soft. "She got my ribbon."

Ryo's face fell. Then it twisted in anger. "Why did you run ahead like that? Do you really think you're better than us?"

Mika glared at her. "You were the one who was complaining about how we all had to pass in order to become Genin."

"Well apparently, I was right to be concerned!" Ryo shouted.

Kurai sighed. "Ladies, come on, we aren't going to get anywhere with you both yelling at each other. We just have to get Mika's ribbon back."

"You mean she has to get it back," Ryo snapped. "If we touch it, we get another penalty point, and we only get five. We already have one."

"There isn't much room for error, is there?" Kurai sighed.

"Look, I understand I messed up," Mika said, voice tight. "But Kurai is right. We don't have time to waste arguing."

"It seems Aunt Kita's backed off for now," Kurai said. "I don't see any clones, and the mist has gone down."

"Ground is still slick," Ryo muttered. "Traction is going to be a problem."

"As Shinobi, we need to learn to fight in all environments," Mika said. "Kurai, any tips on slick terrain?"

"Slow and steady," Kurai said. "No sudden stops or starts. Keep your body weight centered in your shoulders if you can."

Steadily, the three of them made their way through the forest. Kurai was in the lead, and he had to force himself to slow down for the girls to keep up. They only slipped a few times, however. It seemed Mika caught on quicker than Ryo.

"Can you use Byakugan again?" Kurai asked her. "She's going to be tough to see coming otherwise."

Mika nodded. "Yeah..." Her voice sounded disconnected. Kurai didn't realize how hard it was going to hit her that she lost her ribbon first.

"We just need to find her," Ryo said.

"Alright." Mika held her hands in front of her face. "Byakugan!"

*.*.*

Akita crouched in the tree, her left hand hovering near her kunai pouch. She had a feeling that if she just kept with the water clones, there was a good chance that she could keep her team at bay for the duration of the day. Mikazuki's Byakugan only worked to a certain extent when Akita distributed her Chakra evenly between all of them.

But she was meant to be training them to deal with multiple situations. Just throwing her mist and water clones at them over and over wouldn't do. Mikazuki's Byakugan would lead them right to Akita when she stopped using the clones. However she wasn't worried about being found.

She had plenty of other tricks up her sleeve.

Carefully, the Jonin adjusted the blue ribbon she'd stolen from Mikazuki on her wrist. They'd already gained a penalty point, which left them with four more. Akita sighed and let what remained of her water clones disperse. It was time to see how her team did up close and personal with a Jonin that hadn't spread out her power so thinly.

*.*.*

Ryo was finally able to run consistently without losing her footing every other step. Mika was leading the way through the trees. They'd elected to stick to the forest floor to avoid falling from the trees given the slick conditions.

"She's gotten rid of all her clones," Mika said.

"Well that's good," Ryo breathed.

"Don't be too relieved," Kurai warned. "Aunt Kita is just changing up her strategy- without her Chakra being evenly distributed between all those clones, she's going to be difficult to handle, even if we can see her coming."

"What sort of Jutsu does she know?" Ryo asked warily.

"Come on, Ryo, you should at least have some idea," Mika scoffed. "She's known for her mastery of the Chakra Natures. That's what caused her to rise to the rank of Jonin so quickly."

"Water is her affinity," Kurai said. "Just like mine. So naturally, that's the strongest one. But she's been studying the other natures since she could walk. Or at least, that's what my Dad told me."

Ryo saw his knuckles stretch white, his face twinging slightly. She realized that she and Kurai had something in common- both of them losing their parents when they were very young. All he had left was his Aunt. All she had left was Sasuke.

"How many has she mastered?" Ryo asked.

Kurai let out a breath. "Honestly, I don't know. She's quite secretive over her personal training. For all I know it could be all five."

"All five?" Ryo cried.

"No way," Mika said. "There's only been a handful of Shinobi that have accomplished that- our current Hokage included. At most I would bet three."

Kurai chuckled. "Underestimating her is what made you lose your ribbon, Mika."

Mika let out a tight hiss of annoyance through her teeth. "I'll get it back."

"Well you better," Ryo muttered.

She couldn't imagine what she would do if she missed out on making Genin because of these two. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was having any better luck with his test. He'd gotten Kakashi as a mentor, and told her that him and the rest of Team Seven were due to be up at the crack of dawn too. Apparently, not a single Genin team had passed Kakashi's test. She hoped that Sasuke would somehow luck out.

"She's just up ahead," Mika said, coming to a halt. "Perhaps stealth would be a better option to approach her."

"Are you kidding?" Ryo snapped. "She's a Jonin. I say we just charge in!"

"Both apt ideas," Kurai sighed. "That will most likely get us screwed over."

"What other option is there?" Mika demanded.

Kurai grinned wickedly. "Distraction, of course."

Ryo placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

Kurai twirled his blade. "Here's how it'll work..."

*.*.*

Mika carefully picked her way through the trees. She'd been training since she was a toddler. She was well schooled in how to make her movements soft and soundless. Her Byakugan showed her the two shapes of Ryo and Kurai making their way straight toward Akita's. She could hear them talking to one another.

"I can't believe Mika ditched us, where the heck is she?" Ryo was whining.

"I'm guessing it was Aunt Kita's plan," Kurai replied. "But the clones and the mist have gone down. Our dear Sensei must be getting serious."

Their voices were conversational, and maybe it was just because Mika was fully aware that the whole thing was a ploy, but she felt her teeth grit. To her, it couldn't have sounded more phony. How were they supposed to trick a seasoned Jonin, especially one as practiced as Akita Sekai?

When she and her nephew first arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village with Kakashi, rumors had spread like fire. They were from the Village Hidden in the Mist- outsiders- yet the Hokage was willing to let them stay. Apparently, their village had fallen prey to a vicious attack. The only reason they survived was because Kakashi showed up. He'd been on his way back from a mission. The coincidence that he happened to be going by their village saved their lives.

The Sekai name wasn't really known. But some of the villagers were curious and did some research. Their bloodline had been Shinobi for generations. Kurai's father, Satoro had been a skilled swordsman while his mother, Miako, was a weapon smith. Akita was Satoro's younger sister, and she was a Shinobi that was already a Chunin at the time of the attack on their village, despite her young age.

Evidently Akita had devoted her life to training in ninJutsu and Chakra natures since she was very young. There were rumors that she was always cold and distant, that she only cared for improving as a Shinobi and didn't have time for any sort of relationships, be that with friends, colleges, romance, or even family. But Mika had seen her spend time with Kurai.

She found herself wanting to ask Kurai what their Sensei was like before that attack on their village. If she had been just as detached, or if it was the loss of her brother and the rest of her family and village that made her that way.

Mika shook herself. She couldn't focus on that right now. She had to get her ribbons so that they could pass this test. So that she could become Genin, the first step in being a true Shinobi.

Ryo and Kurai had reached the clearing Akita was in. Mika slipped into the trees overhead and got closer so she could hear.

"Gah! Aunt Kita!" Kurai cried out. Mika saw him and Ryo scramble to a stop.

"Do you really think this will work?" Akita said, her voice colorless.

"W-will what work?" Ryo stammered.

Mika felt her heart accelerate. Akita knew. She knew Mika was going to try and sneak in while they distracted her. She knew her nephew as well as he knew her- of course she'd be able to see his tactics. Mika nearly growled. She should have never listed to the moron.

But she still had to try. With her Gentle Fist technique, if she could just get a few hits in to stop Akita's Chakra...

"Well, Ryo, I guess she found us out," Kurai sighed.

Ryo groaned.

"I mean, it was pretty rude of us to leave Mika back there in the dust. But she was holding us back- what with her losing her ribbon already," Kurai went on. Mika saw him wave his hand dismissively. "We can do this without her."

Akita folded her arms. "How exactly to you plan on succeeding without her when she needs to get her ribbons from me herself? Did you truly leave your teammate behind?"

"N-no Akita Sensei!" Ryo yelped. "Wh-why would we do that? She's part of our team- we- we need to work together, we'd never leave her behind- right Kurai?"

"She already knows, Ri, give it up," Kurai sighed.

"Don't call me Ri!"

Mika suddenly understood. With Kurai trying to overly convince Akita of one thing and Ryo the other, she wouldn't be sure which is the lie.

Now was the time to strike.

*.*.*

Kurai had to hope this would work. Akita always seemed to have a sixth sense for his lies. But if he was over the top, if he kept telling so many different lies that she couldn't tell which was the right one, he might have a chance.

"I mean, come on, Aunt Kita," he said. "She might be a Hyuga, but she must be the weakest link of that clan with her losing her ribbon first." His grin became wicked. "She was holding us back."

Ryo looked positively distraught. Kurai had to admit, her acting was convincing.

"We didn't leave her," Ryo assured Akita. "We're a team now- Kurai are you crazy? Stop!"

"Oh, right. She ditched us. Forgot." Kurai winked at her in an exaggerated fashion.

There was a soft sound. Kurai turned to see Akita had just let out a sigh. Her eyes were closed. He felt apprehension seize him. He was familiar enough with her to tell when she was frustrated, mask or no.

"Enough," she said.

Her eyes snapped open and her hands swiftly made several signs.

"Lightning style," Akita breathed.

Brilliant, crackling blue light flared to life in her hands.

Kurai wailed as he turned, trying to get out of the path. If that lightning hit them, they'd be paralyzed, at least for a short moment of time. Enough time for Akita to get their ribbons. Lightning release... that was new. Last he knew, she hadn't gotten to that element yet.

There was a wild flare of light, and Kurai shut his eyes tight, preparing for the pain.

But instead he heard a scream.

Kurai whipped his head around. He and Ryo had bolted toward the edge of the clearing- but while they were running, fully exposed to being caught by Akita's attack, Mika had leapt down from the tree.

She stood rooted to the spot, yelling through gritted teeth, lightning flickering around her entire form.

Akita's eyes were wide.

"She had the chance to get her ribbons back," Ryo rasped. "But... she took the hit instead. Why?"

"Because she doesn't have any ribbons left for Aunt Kita to take," Kurai said. "It was a waste. Come on! Now's our chance!"

He bolted forward, Shinoyami tight in his hands. He lashed out the blade, making Akita twist and easily dodge his blow. But Ryo was waiting for her.

"Fire style!" the Uchiha girl shouted, and a burst of flame erupted forward from her mouth.

Akita rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding catching fire. Kurai leapt at her again, throwing a few kunai first to make her jump up into the air. Ryo pounced up into the nearby tree overhead and rocketed down from the branches, her hand reaching out for the red ribbon on Akita's bicep.

But their Sensei was making no allowances for them. Akita twisted and slammed a kick into the side of Ryo's torso, sending her flying across the clearing. Kurai made to shove his blade up at his Aunt, aiming to cut her ponytail clean off so that he could have his own yellow ribbon.

Akita twisted midair, her lavender gaze locking onto his own. Kurai had a brief moment to realize he was screwed right before the punch found his face. He fell to the ground hard, the breath leaving his lungs in a mighty swoop. He laid there, stunned, coughing. A foot pressed against the wrist that was clutching Shinoyami, making his grip become slack. He opened his eyes in time to see Akita kick his blade across the clearing.

"Perhaps you aren't ready to become Genin," Akita said.

Kurai felt a mixture of rage and anguish swallow him. His Aunt's gaze was cold and unfeeling. She was all he had left since their village fell, but over and over he realized that he was utterly alone despite that. She spent time with him, but never once had she truly given him praise.

He didn't even try to stop her when she reached down and snatched his ribbon from his arm.

"That's two penalty points," Akita said. She turned away, releasing him and walking further into the clearing.

"No!" Ryo shouted, rushing at her.

Akita parried her away and twisted her around, pinning her arm behind her back. She pulled the red ribbon from her hair, letting the black locks fall in a wave.

"Three penalty points," Akita said.

She kicked Ryo hard in the back, sending her into the ground. Ryo cursed colorfully as she tried to push herself up on all fours.

"You have two penalty points left. I think now would be a good time for lunch. If you go toward the center of the woods, there are some packed lunches waiting for you," Akita said. "Go. Eat. Replenish your energy. And try again."

With that she leapt up into the trees and out of sight.

Kurai laid in the grass, feeling the moisture from his Aunt's mist Jutsu seep through his hooded vest. He closed his eyes. It felt like his body was melting away.

"Hey!"

Hands shook him and he opened his eyes to see Ryo over him.

"What are you doing, come on!" she snapped. "Let's get after her, she won't expect us to attack again right away!"

"What's the point?" Kurai muttered. "She has all the ribbons, Ryo. How are we going to each get both?"

"Well we're not getting anywhere with you just lying around!" Ryo kicked him in the side. "Come on!"

"Uhnnn..."

Kurai turned his head to see Mika trying to pick herself up. Her limbs were still twitching slightly.

"Mika, are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know," Mika muttered. "That Jutsu... You'd think she was trying to kill us..."

"You took that blow for us," Ryo said. "Th...thanks."

"I was hoping to save you morons from losing your ribbons like I did," Mika rasped. "So much for that."

Kurai sat up and stared at Shinoyami where it lay in the grass a few feet away. The lightning Jutsu that Akita used was too strong. He wondered if she was still getting used to it- after he hadn't seen her use that element before. But now Mika was likely not going to be of much use. How was she going to get her own ribbons back?

 _"Perhaps you aren't ready to be a Genin."_

Kurai gritted his teeth. Ever since they'd come to the Hidden Leaf Village, he had been trying to show Akita that he could handle being a Shinobi just like her and his parents. He could be just as strong. But she constantly held back while they trained. Constantly didn't look at him with any sense of pride or happiness.

"Come on." Kurai got to his feet and went over to get Shinoyami. He sheathed it with an elegant whirl before going to Mika's side. "Ri, help me with Mika. Let's go eat. I have a plan I'd like to discuss over lunch."

*.*.*

It had been about an hour. Akita adjusted herself in her perch within the tree. She was finishing up her own lunch, but her ears were open as she made certain to listen for her students' approach. She felt a bit silly with all the ribbons tied on her. She could only imagine Kakashi's comment at the sight.

She popped the last of her rice ball into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She realized this test might have been too much. The Lightning Release she performed was a tad too strong. They were just three Genin against her. Genin fresh out of the Academy to boot. But she wasn't looking for them to truly best her- to truly get the ribbons back. She was looking for signs that they were ready to be Shinobi.

But part of her wasn't even certain what those signs would look like. Resourcefulness? Clever tactics? Carefully performed Jutsu?

Akita let out a long breath and pulled her mask back into place. Maybe she was going to become a Jonin Sensei like Kakashi and never accept a Genin team. But Kurai was part of this one. She glanced down at the grass swaying below, her stomach twinging slightly.

There was a soft sound to her immediate right.

Akita whirled, barely missing getting a kunai in her arm. She hung from the branch she'd been sitting on, eyes narrowed now. Below Ryo was readying more kunai.

"We're full and ready to go!" the Uchiha shouted.

She threw her next kunai. Akita dropped from the branch so it thudded into the wood where her hand had been a heartbeat before. But the moment she landed in the grass, a body latched onto her back.

Akita blinked in surprise, twisted to throw her attacker off of her. The body fell away, but she didn't have time to look back to see who it was. Ryo was leaping at her, flames flying from her lips. Akita rolled to the side to avoid them, but still felt the heat scorch her skin.

"Water style." Akita made the hand signs with fluid efficiency and water erupted forth in a wild wave.

It caught Ryo head on, sending her flying back into one of the trees. The back of her head clacked against it hard.

"My turn!"

Akita turned in time to see Kurai leaping at her, Shinoyami at the ready, the black blade glinting. Akita ducked and lashed out her leg, sweeping Kurai's feet out from under him. He yelped but caught himself on one hand, pushing himself up in a swift motion. It was still the only opening Akita needed.

Had it not been for the kunai soaring at her.

Akita jolted backward, narrowly avoiding being stabbed in the shoulder. The shoulder where a blue ribbon used to be.

Blinking rapidly, Akita remembered being jumped upon when she landed.

Then- her blue ribbon... and the one who just threw a kunai...

Mikazuki Hyuga stood near one of the trees, a grin on her face. She didn't have just one ribbon- but both blue ribbons tied around her ankles.

"Impressive," Akita murmured.

But further thought was cut off when Kurai lunged at her again. He twisted his blade, aiming it for her hair. Akita ducked down and darted out a punch toward his gut. It landed home and he bent double, coughing. But while he was down, he latched onto her arm.

"Now Ryo!" he shouted.

"KYAAA!"

Akita turned in time to see Ryo soaring through the air toward her, kunai in one hand. The Uchiha girl twisted around to bring a heavy kick down on Akita's head. Akita moved her free arm over just in time to block the kick. She rotated her arm around to latch on to Ryo's leg.

"No!"

Mikazuki came running forward. Perhaps she thought she was safe because Akita's arms were occupied. She wasn't even using her Byakugan...

She wasn't... using her Byakugan...

Akita's eyes narrowed. Leaping onto her back like that... Mikazuki was good, but so far Akita had been able to hear her and Ryo coming. The only one here that would ever manage to sneak up on her would be someone she trained herself how to remain hidden.

With a grunt, Akita whirled around, slamming Ryo into Mikazuki's form.

A form that burst into water the moment it was damaged.

Ryo fell to the ground and Kurai instantly released and scrambled away from Akita, as if sensing a coming electric shock.

Akita slowly walked over to the puddle that had been taking on the appearance of Mikazuki, picking up the two blue ribbons.

"Water clone and transformation Jutsu," she said slowly.

Kurai got shakily to his feet. "Aunt Kita, I can explain."

"Where's the real Mikazuki?" Akita demanded.

Ryo and Kurai exchanged a genuinely terrified look.

"She... she's too weak to move on her own," Ryo said softly. "We-"

"Where. Is. She."

Kurai winced and beckoned her. "This way."

They'd left Mikazuki in a small cove nearby. She was leaning against the rocky wall, her face pained. She turned and her pale eyes widened at the sight of them with Akita.

"A-Akita Sensei," she stammered.

"Did the three of you not listen to any of my rules?" Akita asked bluntly.

All three of them flinched.

"B...but there was no way Mika was going to recover before nightfall," Ryo murmured weakly.

"She's right," Kurai said. "So we came to a decision to just... risk it with my clone and transformation Jutsu to get Mika's ribbons back."

"You came to the decision to cheat," Akita said.

Kurai sighed and shook his head. "Look, we all need to pass in order for even one of us to pass- and with Mika so weak, we couldn't just expect her to go out there and get even more injured."

"Mika didn't want us to do it," Ryo said. "She wanted to try again. But we knew that she wouldn't be strong enough."

"But she took the blow from us for us to keep our ribbons, and we still screwed that up," Kurai went on. "We had to try something instead of just giving up. She deserved to become Genin from that act alone."

"It was my fault we got in this mess in the first place," Mikazuki said, hanging her head. "If I hadn't just ran ahead... I would have never lost my ribbon in the first place. Listen, Akita Sensei, these two shouldn't be punished for my foolishness." She raised her head, locking her gaze with Akita's. "I'll go back to the Academy. But let them become Genin."

"No," Kurai said, looking over at her. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. We should have come together and planned before just sprinting into the forest."

Ryo stared at Mikazuki then at Kurai. She shook her head slowly. "I'm sure there are plenty of amazing Shinobi that work alone but- but today was actually pretty fun." A grin found her face. "Can you imagine the kind of things Shinobi can do in teams? And with the three of us- a Hyuga, an Uchiha- and Kurai, you're pretty skilled, I guess."

"Gee, thanks, Ri," Kurai scoffed.

"I'm just saying, I'm not going to become Genin without my new squad." Ryo beamed.

And there it was. Akita stared between her three students, feeling a small smile take her lips behind her mask.

"You all have a lot to learn," she said. "But I suppose I can teach you the fundamentals on being a Shinobi well enough. You already have the piece that isn't teachable. The willingness and ability to work in a team."

"Wait- Aunt Kita- does that mean-?" Kurai's lavender eyes were wide with new hope and thrill.

"Congratulations," Akita said. "You're all Genin now."

Cheers erupted and the three of them piled in, even pulling Mikazuki to her feet and crying out their triumph.

Akita escorted the three of them back to the village. Ryo and Kurai helped Mikazuki walk the entire way, chatting cheerfully and beaming nonstop. Mikazuki would heal in the next few days, and then their real training would begin. Once her new team was off to their rooms for the night, Akita headed toward her own quarters- more specifically, the roof just outside her window.

She leaned back against the tiles, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath. Her first Genin team. She'd dreamed of this moment since she made Chunin. Of course, that had been back in the Village Hidden in the Mist. She'd planned on training Genin side by side with her brother. Akita felt a small shiver pass through her.

Akatsuki, if you could see me now... if you could see your son... would you be proud?

Kurai was growing strong, that was for certain, but she felt like he was holding back. Like he wasn't reaching for his full potential. She tried to push him to do so. But she was starting to think her stern words weren't having the effect she intended.

But he was Genin now. In her team. Team Eleven. She just had to hope that she could teach these kids what they needed to know to be true Shinobi.

There was a soft sound and Akita turned her head to see a familiar figure slide down the ceiling tiles to her side.

"Thought I'd find you up here," Kakashi said. "I heard Team Eleven passed to Genin."

Akita glanced at him. "And I heard some news I never thought I'd hear about your own team."

Kakashi sighed and shrugged. "What can I say? They have what I've been looking for."

Akita let out a small breath of amusement. "Is this the first team you're actually teaching?"

"Sure is," Kakashi replied. "But isn't that the same for you?"

"I haven't been testing teams for the past few years, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess my methods were a little tricky. But that says a lot for Team Seven, eh? What do you say we share some missions sometimes? Could be good practice for them to get used to working with other teams."

"I have the other Uchiha twin in my team. I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to working with her brother," Akita said.

"Then it's a plan!" Kakashi said cheerfully, his eye closing to show he was smiling.

Akita glanced back up at the sky. She still felt the memory of her brother heavy on her mind.

"Hoping for rain?" Kakashi asked.

Akita gave him a small nod. The sentence held a lot of weight between them. Perhaps only Kakashi truly understood her attachment to the rain. Not even Kurai grasped it.

"I don't think it's going to tonight, Aki," Kakashi said, gripping her shoulder. "Why don't you just go back inside?"

Akita stared at the sky for a moment longer before getting to her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi," she said.

He smiled at her. "Don't we both have teams to train now?"

"That doesn't get you out of sparring with me," Akita told him flatly.

He laughed.

Akita headed for her window. Kakashi made to follow her but she shot a glare back at him.

"You're still not allowed in my room."

"Even after all these years?"

"Kurai's not even allowed in my room, Kakashi," Akita said. She softened her tone a bit. "My Lightning Release seems to be just about perfected, by the way."

Kakashi raised his brow. "That makes three natures mastered. That's pretty impressive for someone your age, Aki."

Akita turned toward her window. "It's still not enough," she murmured before slipping through and closing it behind her.


End file.
